


in the early hours with you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lil fluff with humor / crack heh, M/M, jisung is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Felix works part-time as the security guy at his university dorm.





	in the early hours with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was really a quick one i don't think it turned out as well as i expected but i'm posting it anyways hehe  
> enjoy!

Felix works part time in the small security room at the end of the first floor of his dorms. He works the midnight shift at his dorm at his university as a security person. Some senior recommended him and he got it instantly. Why and how? No one else was willing to be up from 1AM to 6AM, what more alone in a dimly lit room tucked in the corner, to watch the surveillance around the dorms. 

Felix didn’t mind to be honest, he only had classes in the afternoons on most days. Also he can't say no to extra cash that he could use to splurge on things he loved — food, dancing clothes and music.

 

He bids goodbye to Jisung, his dear roommate and best friend who was already half asleep on his desk in midst of finishing up a paper due the next day. He takes the stairs down a floor to reach the security room on the first floor. Felix was excited about his new part time job, some say it's a stupid and lame job but not Felix.

Felix thinks it's a cool job because he gets to feel 'responsible’ watching out for all the other students in the same dorm. He greets the senior security guy and clocks in. Bringing his headphones, a notebook and his 3DS along, he feels he's all set for the first night. There's nothing scary about being alone in a dimly lit room, staring at screens showing black and white footages...right? No, Felix isn't scared of the dark nor ghosts (maybe a little but he never admits it around his friends except for Jisung). Nothing was gonna scare him for sure.

Oh how was he wrong.

On this Thursday night, at 3AM to be exact, Felix was scribbling some sketches in his notebook when he sees a figure pass the entrance CCTV. Like a shadow passing across the screen. At first he gets a little scared because so far he hasn't seen anyone around the dorms past 2AM on a weekday. This is definitely a first. 

He watches as the figure goes for the stairs on the East side of the building. Going up to the third floor. The guy was probably around his height, slightly shorter maybe, a smaller frame. Hair hidden under a black cap, dressed in an oversized black hoodie and black sweaters. Wow did this guy love black. Not like Felix can tell if it's 100% black because of the monochrome footages.

Felix being Felix was intrigued and he didn't realise he was so close to the screen at the center. As if the closer he is to the screen, the more he can see. Not like it worked that way anyways, he can't zoom in to the footage as well. So Felix watches the stranger's movements, he wasn't being a creep. He reasons with himself that he's being a good security person watching out for his fellow dorm residents. 

He notices the said stranger — _he hasn't seen him around the dorms before, what if he's a burglar or an intruder_ — walking slowly with his head down all the way. 

Still in the same position as earlier, face so so close, eyes squinting trying to see the guy's face on the screen. But failing. What comes next was unexpected. As the guy passes the second CCTV on the 3rd floor, he stops in his tracks as if sensing someone watching him. He whips his head up, and looks at directly at the CCTV, just staring into the camera with eyes under the shadow of his cap and Felix was so caught off guard, he was so scared. His heart was beating so fast cause he felt the glare and god was it scary because of the black and white setting. Almost like a horror movie.

He falls off his chair in shock.

When he registers what had happened, he clutches his chest, his heartbeat beating so fast like a fast train. By the time he gets up from the ground, there is no one on the any of the screens. Felix started questioning and being paranoid if he really saw someone or was it… - he dares to let the thought arise - _a ghost?_

All he wanted to do is run up to his room, wake Jisung up and scream but he brushes off the idea because he's a nice friend (most of the time). Also he wouldn't want to lose this new job of his, after all it was only his first day. He stands up and puts on his headphones, moving the swivel chair aside. Deciding that maybe dancing a little would help calm his nerves and that is what he does. 

He fills up the remaining hours with singing by himself, playing games on his 3DS and doing random sketches of the dorm’s layouts. At 6AM sharp, the senior earlier returns to take over the morning shift. Felix is thankful for that. 

Before he heads back up to his room, he drops by the convenience store to get some buns for himself and Jisung. Their usual favorite for breakfast before he takes a nap before heading to classes. When he reaches their room, he's greeted with Jisung rubbing sleep out of his eyes, getting ready to go jogging with Minho — the usual Friday morning routine with his boyfriend. 

Felix tells Jisung about the things that happened earlier. Jisung was shocked that he stopped taking a bite of his bun, chunks of bun filling up the insides of his cheeks. Felix describes the stranger and his full black outfit which Jisung only laughs and says, “Lix, there are so many people who wears black from head to toe in this dorm what more this university”, with food still in his mouth before adding, “He might just be visiting a friend, boyfriend or girlfriend maybe”, adding a wink. 

 

The next week passes by pretty quickly, every night Felix heads downstairs for his shift. Sets up his stuff and gets ready for the oncoming hours alone. By the end of the week he’s proud of himself because he can recognise most of his fellow dorm mates. Some are his friends and some aren't. One thing that stays constant every night is that around 3AM, the same stranger Felix saw on the first night appears in the hallways and makes his way up to the third floor and so on. Never failing to be fully dressed in black, this guy just only have black clothes in his closet I guess, Felix ponders. 

It was a Friday night, the activities around the dorm pretty minimal. Most students must've headed out to hang out, watch movies and clubbing maybe. Jisung had invited Felix to tag along him and Minho to the movies but Felix declined, using his part time job as an excuse when in fact he just wanted to let the two enjoy their date.

The digital clock on the desk read 3:00AM, which means it's probably the time the said mysterious stranger would appear (not that Felix was anticipating it or something, nope). And so, Felix waits. And waits. But no one appears. He glances at the clock again 4:30AM. His shift was gonna end soon and the sun will probably start to rise as well.

In attempt to brush off his disappointment that the stranger didn't show up, he decides to close his tired eyes for a bit.

Suddenly, he hears the door banging. Multiple knocks repetitively, causing him to open his eyes in shock, turning around and glancing at the closed door. No one usually comes in during his shift, what more is awake at this time. Panic rises in his chest, what if it's a burglar. What if he's gonna get robbed, _what if-_. 

The banging stopped and Felix thinks just maybe he’s hallucinating. Blaming it on his sleepiness. But wait. The door knob starts to move, the door opening from the other side, a creaking sound heard as it opens. Felix can't tell if there is a shadow on the ground because hallway lights by the security room were not working. Just his luck. As if it couldn't be a scarier setting. On instinct, Felix gets up and looks around to grab something to defend himself. 

He grabs the first thing he sees without thinking. A straw. A _pink_ straw from his half finished can of coca-cola.

As the door opens fully, Felix can only see a dark figure at the entrance, the room itself was still dimly lit as usual. The figure entered the room and didn't make any sound, self-defense reflexes on, Felix does something.

He throws the straw at the said figure’s face.

The figure caught the straw and walked into the lighted area where Felix was standing, whose eyes were closed tight in fear. Said figure cleared his throat and Felix opened an eye. “Seriously, a straw?”, the other lifted the pink straw up infront of Felix’s face, “That was your choice of defense?”, voice a little raspy and chuckled.

“I-”, Felix stuttered. He was lost for words because the 'figure’ in front of him was the mysterious (good looking) stranger that he watched (again, he's not a creepy person) every night around 3AM. “You-”, still not able to come up with a reply.

“Hi, I'm Changbin”, Changbin brought up his right hand to wave a little, before pushing back the hoodie on that covered his head, revealing his disheveled black hair. “Sorry if I um scared you”, Changbin flashed a shy smile.

“Oh you're that guy who's always around at 3AM-”, Felix immediately covers his mouth, gasping a little realising that he just sounded like a whole creep. “I mean uh- yeah, hi I'm Felix.”

“So Changbin, what brings you here?”

“Uh my cousin used to work the midnight shifts here and usually we’d hangout during his shift. I'm usually wide awake during the night because of my classes being late in the day. You can say I'm a night owl”, Changbin answered while scratching his nape a little, still somewhat shy. “I also heard that someone around my age took over but I never bothered checking until now.”

They both stood there, Changbin explaining about why he decided to meet the newbie and making a new hangout buddy while Felix listened attentively and nodded along the way. Making a new friend isn't that bad right? Felix told Changbin about his first night where Changbin scared him by looking into the CCTV camera and Changbin apologized saying he had actually _felt_ someone was watching him anyways.

“So anyways...I brought these”, lifting up a white plastic bag he took out two instant cup ramen, showing it to Felix. “Thought we’d maybe get to know each other over...instant ramen? haha”

“Oh so that's why you weren't around at 3AM like you always do”, once _again_ Felix sounded like a stalker. “I don't mean to sound like a creep alright, I'm just really observant haha”, trying to defend himself by brushing it off.

“Oh no worries, I don't see you as a creep anyways. I used to observe people with my cousin as well. Ahh good times.” Changbin then excused himself to look for a chair. He brings out a foldable chair instead from the back of the cabinet by the desk. Even Felix didn't know that existed there. 

The boys tidied the desk a little so they could set up a place for them to place the food. Thank goodness they lived just floors above, making things super accessible. Changbin left to get a flask of hot water while Felix waited for him. When he got back, they cooked their cup ramen and eat them.

The night shift ended pretty quick that night. Changbin and Felix hit off pretty well, their conversations flowing constantly as if they were long lost friends who were catching up. It didn't feel like they were strangers at all. 

That night changed Felix’s experience of his part time job. 

 

From then on, almost every night Changbin drops by to see Felix, never coming empty handed. Once though Changbin arrives empty handed and greets a pouty Felix with “I'm the gift for you today. Better than anything I've brought”, causing Felix to laugh heartily. Sometimes they talk throughout the whole shift, sometimes they just eat, play games and sometimes they watch students come and go and sometimes they just sit in silence. Their presence of each other was comfortable even in silence.

 

As weeks go by, slowly but surely, they fall for each other. Sharing shy kisses in the early mornings in the security room where they had no one but each other, cuddling and sharing blankets as winter comes and goes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
